Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Randomness
by Fatima Kenobi Skywalker
Summary: A random collections of drabbles that I typed out from different ideas Sora, Roxas and I had at the time. Invented when I had author's block on my other story. Hope everyone enjoys reading randomness out of the seriousness of my other story!
1. Ven's Birthday

**Hey everyone! Right now I'm kinda in the middle of a little family problem. I'm upset at my siblings a little bit for their behavior today (which is bothering me 24/7 for the rest of my life), and my parents are acting all… meh. And to make it worse, I'm in the middle of a little writer's block right now. The Muses are probably being mad at me and they aren't acting very helpful right now, with both writing and drawing, even though I never post up my drawings.**

**Off of my life and problems, how is everyone out there? Good? Okay, good to know. If bad, I feel your pain. If meh, then, uh, meh to you too.**

**Meh, rambling. Anyways, I finally found a way to help me with my writer's block: Kingdom Hearts drabbles! I know, it's probably not the newest things you guys ever read, but I'm gonna post them up anyways.**

**I had lots of different drabbles and one-shots stuck in my head for a very long while now, lots of which won't fit in mine and my sister's story, which can be found in my sister's profile, which is T. J. Nightshade. Most of the drabbles here are mostly from the different Kingdom Hearts games, probably with a bit of Final Fantasy thrown in because of the FF characters in KH.**

**Enough of that now.**

**This is a Birth by Sleep drabble that was thought up not too long ago, actually. We were kinda hyper and high off of ice cream, so please excuse the characters being out of character, if that even makes any sense.**

**Don't own BBS or KH. I just own a copy of BBS that is in Sora's PSP right now.**

**Dedicated to the all mighty Muses of writing. Can you guys just please give me some ideas right now? I would be eternally grateful!**

* * *

><p>Ven blankly followed Terra and Aqua outside for training as usual. That's what they always do here. Train this, train that, train here, train there. It's almost as if that's the only thing that they think of every single day.<p>

Terra and Aqua don't seem to be bothered by this, though. They strive to be the best Keyblade Masters out there, but Ventus doesn't know why. He only lived here for a couple of days, and already they treat him like he's been training with them forever. Often times Terra would try to teach him something that Ven has no experience at, and Aqua would try to get him involved with different magic that Ven doesn't know how to use.

Master Eraqus is easy on him, and he actually doesn't treat him as if he was training with him for all his life. He is a very patient man, and he actually goes over the whole thing instead of just leaving him there all confused of what he has to do. But the only downside is that he can be so boring that Ven would fall asleep when Master Eraqus is telling him something.

"Ven!" Aqua called out from where she was. "Are you awake yet?"

Ventus looked up at his blue haired friend. She had her Keyblade, Rainfell, at her side, poised in a fighting stance. Terra stood at a side as well with his Keyblade, Earthshaker.

"I don't think he is, Aqua," Terra teased as he came up to Ven and ruffled his hair. "I don't think he has a single brain cell left in his empty head from spending too much time with Master Eraqus. Heh, he's probably the equivalent of a zombie by now. I mean just look at him! He even has the empty, mindless glare to go along with it!" he said as he thumped Ventus hard on the back, leaving him out of breath.

Aqua gave him a scowl, and playfully hit the back of Terra's head as her response. "I don't think _you_ have any brain cells left. Terra, you know better than to talk about the Master that way!"

Terra stifled his laughter. "Teacher's pet!" he remarked.

Aqua replied by pushing him hard. "I'm not a teacher's pet!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Shut up!"

Pretty soon they started sparring with each other, completely ignoring Ven. Said boy just stood there, watching them in amusement as they shot insults at each other back and forth. If Master Eraqus was here right now, he would probably make Terra and Aqua eat about ten bars of soap.

Ven started to fantasize about that. He mostly imagined Master Eraqus dragging Terra by the ear, and actually shoving a pink bar of soap into his mouth. Pink because Terra thinks he's allergic to everything pink, and he believes if something pink touches him, he will melt into a giant Terra puddle on the floor.

Ven stopped fantasizing when he realized that Terra and Aqua are getting a little too close to one of the pools. Ven know for a fact that Terra can't swim no matter what he does, and he just sinks to the bottom of the pool like a rock. Aqua swims around like it's no big deal, whereas Ventus just floats, no matter what he does. Even if he's holding a boulder, he still would float and never even sink an inch into the water.

"Uh, guys?" Ven warned them. "You guys need to watch out, or else you're gonna—"

He was interrupted by a splash caused by Terra. Aqua stood at the edge, laughing slightly at Terra.

"Come on, Terra, you can do it!" she cheered. "Come on, boy! Come on!"

"Aqua," Ven said as he went up to Aqua. "Terra's not a dog."

"Come on boy, you can do it! Come on!" she said, ignoring Ventus as she patted her knees to get Terra to pay attention to her.

"And I also know for a fact that Terra can't swim." Ventus added.

Aqua stopped and stood up straight, watching Terra continue sinking to the bottom of the pool. "Come on Ven. Let's go get the Master to save him. Again."

"For the tenth time," Ven added. "This week."

"That makes this time the… forty-second time… just this month."

"Why does Terra always try to swim even though he knows he can't?"

"Exactly like what I said before: Terra has no brain, much less brain cells. Now that I think of it, his brain is the only muscle that he doesn't use."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go find Master Eraqus." Ventus said as he dragged Aqua along.

It didn't take him long before he found the Master outside doing random Master Eraqus stuff. Which is mostly sitting outside with a very boring book in his hands.

"Master Eraqus!" Ventus called out as he reached the Master. "Terra fell into the pool. Again."

"Again?" Eraqus said without looking up from his book. "Did Aqua 'accidentally' trip Terra into the pool again?"

Aqua looked baffled at that. "I never did such a thing before in my life!" she said, defending herself.

Eraqus sighed, putting his paperback down and leaving his bookmark on where he left off. He got up and casually dusting himself off. "Fine. I'll go save him again."

He walked off, leaving Ven and Aqua alone listening to him grumble under his breath, "Useless dope. Even when I tried to teach him on his birthday, he _still_ can't float much less swim."

Ventus coughed down his laughter while Aqua tried to hide a small smile.

"Hey, speaking of birthdays," Ventus told Aqua. "It's going to be my birthday tomorrow."

Aqua stared at him in surprise. "Your birthday is tomorrow? Oh gosh Ven, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I never really did think about it until now."

"Hmm. The Mark of Mastery test is tomorrow too. Maybe I can ask the Master to postpone it so we can celebrate your birthday."

Ventus immediately brightened up. "Seriously? Oh that would be awesome! But you're gonna need to talk to Terra about this, though."

"Oh I'm sure he will be okay about this, though. I mean, it's your birthday were talking about here! It's going to be your first birthday here with us! I'm gonna go find Terra now. Bye!" she waved as she ran off towards the pool.

"See ya!" Ventus waved back.

"Terra!" Aqua called out as she ran towards where a wet Eraqus and a soaked Terra were. "Hey! Hey Terra! Hey!"

"What?" Terra barked back at her. "What do you want?"

"Oh! I just want to tell you that Ven told me that it's his birthday tomorrow!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Okay Aqua, that's great. Tell the kid that I said happy early birthday. We can celebrate his birthday after the Mark of Mastery tomorrow."

"But Terra! It's going to be his first birthday with us! And I want it to be special just for him!"

"If I hadn't known you any better, I would've thought that you just baby that kid as if he's your own son. Seriously, you spoil him a lot."

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Stop!" Eraqus said with his hands raised dramatically into the air as if he's king of everything. "Will you please shut it? I don't have any more aspirin left to stop my headaches caused by your arguments."

"Hey Master?" Aqua pleaded with an innocent tone. "Can you please postpone the Mark of Mastery so we can celebrate Ven's birthday tomorrow?"

Eraqus thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not? After all, it is his first birthday here with us."

Aqua beamed and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Master Eraqus! You're the best!"

"Okay then…" Eraqus wheezed, running out of oxygen. "Please Aqua… let me go now… I can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Aqua said as she released her Master. Eraqus hunched over trying to regain his breath back.

"Okay… uh… since you're so bent on… giving Ventus his birthday here… we can postpone… the Mark of Mastery test." Eraqus wheezed out.

Aqua's eyes brightened and she started to squeal in delight. Terra stood there with his mouth agape. Unlike Aqua, he's not happy that the Mark of Mastery is going to be postponed.

"What?" Terra yelled out in shock. "_Postponed?_ But for how long? Just for a couple of days, right?"

"Well…" Eraqus said, trying to calculate the days in his head. "Since tomorrow is Friday, and Ventus's birthday is tomorrow, we need to postpone it for about… two months from now."

"TWO MONTHS?" Terra yelled again. "I can't wait that long! I'm already ready now!"

"Just be patient, Terra," Aqua piped up. "Good things always come to those who wait for it."

"Yeah right."

"Shutty Terra! Let's go bake a cake for Ven now! We can figure out of what to get him for a present later. Oh, and we need to work on the decorations as well—"

"AAHHH!" Terra yelled as he clamped his hands over his ears. "Stop talking about birthday stuff. You're gonna make me barf a rainbow, and that would ruin my manliness!"

"Terra, you're such a loony." Aqua said simply.

She grabbed Terra by the ear and dragged him over to where Ventus stood watching them.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow. OW!" Terra complained as Aqua continued pulling him with his ear. "Aqua let me go already!"

"You're gonna help me bake Ven a cake!" Aqua spat back. "First, we're gonna need to ask Ven what flavor he wants."

"Are you guys fighting again?" Ven said as Terra and Aqua caught up to him.

"No, we just wanna know what flavor you want your cake to be." Aqua said simply, not letting go of Terra's ear. "So, what flavor do you want, Ven?"

"Um," Ven thought about for a second. "How about vanilla? With buttercream icing?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"I hate vanilla," Terra said as he flicked Aqua's grip away from his ear. "Vanilla is nasty."

"No it's not !" Ventus shot back. "Chocolate is nasty!"

"No it's not! It's the best flavor in the world!"

"You guys are such _little girls!_'" Aqua said as she lightly smacked the back of both Terra's and Ventus's heads.

"Ow." Terra and Ven said in unison.

"Jinx!" Aqua said before they could.

"Aw come on!" Terra whined.

"Come on Terra! Let's go work on that cake now! I'm going to use the French Vanilla flavor for the cake. Of course the buttercream icing is going to be used, and—hey Ven! Do you want ice-cream in your cake?" Aqua said in a rapid-fire pace.

"Sure!" Ventus said. "Can you make it Vanilla Bean? I like that flavor."

"Okay! Come on Terra! We don't have all day!" Aqua said as she guided Terra into the building towards the kitchen.

In the Kitchen

"Terra! Crack the eggs already! It's really not that hard!" Aqua said as she poured in the cake flour into the bowl.

Terra stood there with an unbroken egg in his hands. "Why do I have to crack the eggs? I don't like the funny feeling of the yolk on my hands."

"Wow you're a wimp." Aqua said as she poured milk, oil, and quite a bit of sugar into the mixture. "Just crack them Terra. You can wash your hands afterwards."

"Fine. I'll crack Shelly first," Terra said as he banged the egg lightly against the countertop.

Aqua stared at him weirdly. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I would crack Shelly first. After that, I will crack Eggbert, and finally Yoko." Terra said.

"You named the eggs that you are about to break? Why?"

"Because eggs have feelings too, you big meanie!" Terra said as he started to tear up a bit.

"Okay. Okay! I'm sorry! Just crack the eggs already and you can go brood in your Emo Corner."

"Okay." Terra said as he cracked Shelly. He then cracked Eggbert and Yoko, and put their innards inside the mixing bowl. After that was done, he washed his hands thoroughly and went upstairs to his own room, crying his eyes out like a baby.

"What a baby," Aqua muttered under her breath. "I still can't believe Master Eraqus took him in."

She continued working on the cake, cursing Terra for not helping her.

Ven's Birthday (Next Day)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEN!" Aqua cheered as she woke up Ventus in his room.

Ventus screamed as he pulled the covers over his head. He peeked out of the covers a bit to see Aqua close to his face. He instinctively inched away from Aqua as she threw sparkling bits of confetti into the air around him. The shiny bits of confetti clung to Ventus's hair annoyingly, making him look very glittery like a girl.

He shook the confetti out of his hair and looked around his room to see that Master Eraqus and Terra are both covered in glitter and wearing party hats like Aqua. Terra looked like he didn't want to be here, whereas Eraqus looked like he wants to kill the party hat.

"Good mornin' Ven!" Aqua said as she put a party hat on Ventus's head.

"We were forced to be here," Terra grumbled from his spot. "I just wanted to eat the cake and go back to training."

"I'm actually okay with everything, just not the party hats," Eraqus said.

"Come to the kitchen with us! Your cake is done!" Aqua said as she dragged Ventus out of his bed.

In The Kitchen

"Here's your cake!" Aqua said as she and Terra brought out a huge gold and green vanilla cake about a meter long.

The cake said "Happy Birthday Ven!" in huge green letters with fourteen black and white candles spread around the cake saying how old he is. The cake showed the emblem that Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Eraqus all have.

"Wow that's huge," Ventus said as he saw his cake. "How did you manage to make that?"

"Easy," Aqua said as she and Terra put the cake on the table. "You just add a little bit too much ingredients into the mixture."

"A little? More like you're trying to give us all stomach aches!" Terra said.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you helped out a bit more, it wouldn't be like this. I was mostly the one who made this cake. Master Eraqus put the frosting and the decorations on it, and he actually did a pretty good job on it! And Terra here…" Aqua gave Terra an accusing glare. "Terra only cracked three eggs that he named Shelly, Eggbert, and Yoko."

"Eggs have feelings too!" Terra said as he started crying again. "You're so mean Aqua!"

"At least give Ventus your present, then you can go cry and brood in your Emo Corner."

"Fine," Terra said as he brought out an undecorated box. "Here. Hope you're happy about this present. It took me _forever_ to get this for you."

Ventus grabbed the box from him and opened it. He peered inside the box, then he looked up to give Terra a confused glare.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ventus said as he brought the contents out of the box.

He brought out a jar filled with dirt. The jar of dirt had a pink bow attached to the lid with a little card stuck on it that read, "Here you go Ven. Happy Birthday. From Terra."

"What?" Terra said when Ven continued giving him a disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that! The present is thoughtful! Just be happy that I got you something."

"But it's a jar of dirt!" Ventus complained.

"Open my present next, Ven!" Aqua said. "I promise that it's better than Terra's present."

"Hey! At least I got him something!" Terra complained.

"How long exactly did it take for you to come up with the idea to get a jar and fill it with dirt?"

"Two days."

"What? You serious, Terra? Please tell me that you're joking."

"Uh, no, I'm not kidding Aqua. It really did take me two days to figure out what to get Ven. I didn't know what the kid liked so I got him something that I could come up with at a short amount of time."

"Wow Terra. Epic. Fail. Seriously. You fail epically."

"Shhhuuunnn." Ventus said as he brushed his index finger on his other index finger that he pointed at Terra, meaning shame.

"You guys are just so… meh!" Terra said as he ran out of the room.

"Wow that was weird…" Master Eraqus said.

"No kidding it was." Ventus said as he opened up his gifts from Aqua and Eraqus.

He enjoyed the rest of his birthday with Terra crying in his room.


	2. Axel's iPod

**Hey, I'm back! And with another random idea that actually happened to me just this morning. Which was actually one in the morning.**

**Yeah, Sora, Roxas and I love to pull almost all-nighters, except it mostly works during New Year's celebrations. Some things I've learned about those celebrations are that it's never a good idea to drink regular Pepsi or Coke. That will only give you two psychopathic siblings and a strange urge to scream random things and do something so utterly ridiculous.**

**Anyways, I was trying to find my iPod Touch last night, but I didn't know where it was. I asked my sister, and she said it was probably in our parents' room. I went there, but I didn't find it. I eventually found it in a place where I least expected it, even though I knew I usually put my iPod there.**

**This is a 358/2 Days drabble, mostly because my sister likes to call me Axel and I like to call her Roxas. We couldn't fit it in the other story because it would seem weird if Axel just got an iPod Touch all of sudden, and also by the fact that Roxas isn't out bothering everyone again.**

**Don't own KH. We only own our random ideas and our brains where the idea was created in.**

**Dedicated to that stray black cat that we take care of named Tonchina. She's the cutest cat in the world, and SHE'S SO FLUFFY!**

* * *

><p>Roxas sat at one of the couches in the Gray Room, reading a book quietly. It was early in the afternoon, and everything is peaceful. The other members would be taking naps, playing poker, eating, reading, or doing missions. Demyx's sitar music flowed throughout the castle, filling the halls with music.<p>

It was peaceful, and Roxas enjoyed it as much as he could. He knew that a peace like this doesn't really last long in the Castle That Never Was. There was always bound to be someone running around the castle complaining about something, like Axel missing his iPod again, or Xemnas telling Demyx to shut up.

His theory was proved correct when Axel was heard running around the castle, asking everyone he saw if they had seen his iPod Touch.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as he entered the Gray Room. "Have you seen my—"

"IPod? No, I haven't," Roxas answered without taking his eyes off of his book. "Did you check with Demyx if he had stolen it again?"

"Yes I did. And Demyx didn't have it with him this time."

"Did you check with Vexen to see if he took it again to do science experiments on it?"

"Yeah I did. He didn't, though. Couldn't blame him for not stealing my stuff anymore after that time I tried to kill him."

"I thought you did kill him."

"I did!"

"Oh. Did Saïx steal it?"

"No, he never steals my stuff. And Xemnas doesn't even know I have an iPod, so don't even bother."

"Did you check with Larxene?"

"No, because she's dead. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Did you check with Xion?"

"Yeah, and she doesn't have it."

"Okay, so who haven't you checked with yet?"

"You," Axel said. "Get up. I'm gonna check you."

"Wha—?" Roxas said as he looked at Axel in disbelief. "I just told you that I don't have your iPod!"

"Just get up." Axel insisted.

"Fine," Roxas said as he reluctantly got off the couch.

Axel didn't start searching Roxas, but he actually started to search through the couches instead. He pulled up the cushions and dug around in every crevice, looking for his lost device. After he looked through all of the couches, he sighed in defeat, putting the cushions back.

Roxas stood there slightly confused. "Why did you ask me to get up when you're just going to check the couches?"

Axel answered once he finished putting the cushions back. "Because you could've been sitting on it."

"Since when have I ever sat on your iPod before?" Roxas said as he sat back down.

"More than once, actually," Axel responded as he looked underneath the couches. "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that it didn't break after all of that time that you sat on it."

Roxas sighed in annoyance as Axel lifted his feet up to examine underneath the couch he was sitting on. "You do know that you're not going to find your iPod here, right?"

"Who knows? I found my iPod in the most weirdest of places."

"Yeah, like in your coat pockets, in your hands, under your blankets and pillows, in the kitchen, in Xemnas's office, in my room when I borrowed it, inside Demyx's sitar, in the labs, in the fridge, in the freezer, in the _microwave_. Just when I thought that I've seen it all, I open the microwave to find your iPod in there."

"Hey, I didn't put it in there. It was Demyx who put it in there."

"What about that time in the fridge?"

"I was throwing a fit again, and the fridge was the only place where my iPod wouldn't melt. And also the freezer when the fridge melted."

"What's with you melting stuff when you're angry? Mostly our refrigerators?"

"I melt and burn things when I get angry and I don't like fridges and freezers because they're cold."

"Wow Axel, you're lame."

"SHUT UP!"

"Nah, I like bothering you."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Yes I do. It's my job, remember?"

"Not really. It's your job when you have nothing else to do in your free time. Which is all the time here for some reason."

"Ah, that's just what makes it even more fun."

"That's just what makes it even more annoying."

"Anyways, have you checked in the kitchen? It might be there?" Roxas suggested.

"No I haven't. I'll go now to find it. Thanks for the idea, though!" Axel said as he left the room.

"You're welcome." Roxas said as he got back to reading.

Axel ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. With most of the members of the Organization gone, it's easier to go around the castle unnoticed. The only problem now is getting spotted by either Xemnas or Saïx. They basically treat the place like it's a military boot camp, and it's harsh on everyone that's left.

Axel managed to get into the kitchen unnoticed and without incident. He looked around the table, on top of the fridge, inside the fridge and freezer, microwave, oven, toaster, and cabinets. He checked everywhere, only to come up empty handed.

Frustrated, Axel let loose some very colorful language.

"You're not supposed to swear, Lea," a voice said.

Axel sighed and closed the spoon drawer that he was going through. "Hello there, Isa," he answered.

"What are you doing going through the spoon drawer?"

"Oh, I'm looking for something. Have you seen it by any chance?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, it's rectangular, black on one side, has awesome red flame designs on the other. About this tall and this thick." Axel said. He used his fingers to measure out the size of his iPod.

Saïx sighed as he closed his eyes in disbelief. "You lost your iPod again, didn't you?"

"I didn't lose it! I just… _misplaced_ it, that's all."

"You do realize that if Xemnas finds it, he's going to make you throw it away."

"That's why I'm going to find it first."

"Well, I don't think you're going you're going to find it here."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm leaving. See ya, Isa," Axel said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Farewell, Lea," Saïx called back.

Somewhere in the Hallways That Never Were

Axel walked around the different hallways, finding himself heading towards his room. He went up to the door and opened it, not knowing exactly why he's doing this.

"Why do I always lose my iPod?" Axel muttered to himself as he flopped down on his bed.

As an instinct, he reached up to his pillow and pulled out his iPod from beneath it. He turned it on and looked through his different music, looking for a song he wanted to listen to.

He realized at that point that Roxas was right about him being slow.

Axel facepalmed himself in annoyance. He honestly couldn't believe that Roxas actually proved himself to be right once more.

Swearing in his mind, he created a Corridor of Darkness.

In the Gray Room

Roxas sat in the Gray Room still reading his book. He almost didn't hear the sounds of a corridor right next to him.

He peeled his eyes off of his book to see about 100 munny with a note next to it sitting on the cushion right next to him. He picked it up the munny and read the note aloud.

"_Here's that 100 munny that I owed you. You were right, again. I was wrong again. I am slow. –Axel"_

Roxas smiled as he pocketed the munny. "Nice doing business with you, Axel," he said as he continued reading his book.


	3. Vincent's Phone

**Hello! Back with more weirdness! This one was done not too long ago, actually.**

**My sister and I were just eating dinner and talking about random Final Fantasy stuff. She pretended to be her namesake, Elena, and I pretended to be Vincent. We were talking about how Marlene asked Vincent if he had a phone, but he didn't. My sister then remembered this one motivational poster that we saw one time on Google Images. **

**The poster read "Vincent Valentine" at the top in big red letters. Underneath that it read, "The shock! The horror! Vincent doesn't have a phone!" in smaller white letters. The photo showed Vincent holding his cape out, and subtitles were put in that read, "You don't have a phone?" That was what Marlene told him in Advent Children.**

**Don't own Final Fantasy. Not even a phone. I'm kinda glad that I don't own a phone, though. I'm probably just going to keep losing it like how I always lose my iPod Touch and find it under the couch, under my blankets, under my pillow, in my pocket, in my hands, or else I was sitting on it. Surprisingly, it never broke.**

**Dedicated to everyone who has a phone/planning to get one. Dunno why, but I felt like giving a dedication to something related to phones because of this random drabble.**

**Note: Please excuse the OOC of the characters and some information that might be wrong. I've only seen Advent Children, and I know almost absolutely zilch about the rest of Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p>"Vincent! Vincent, come on!" Elena said as she dragged said immortal around to random places.<p>

It was originally Elena's idea to drag Vincent around town to go shopping with her. The whole point was to make Vincent more social. Vincent on the other hand thinks it's just to make him feel awkward and irritated at the female Turk.

"Where are we going?" Vincent asked in an annoyed tone. He doesn't like to be dragged around like a lost puppy. "We've been walking around for hours, Elena."

"Oh come on, Vinnie! Just cheer up and it won't be that bad."

Vincent just grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Elena said.

"I said I'm getting tired of walking around with people staring at me weirdly. I don't really like it."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

She led him around the square looking around. She caught sight of Tifa with Denzel and Marlene with her. Cloud was also there in his usual Cloud Brooding Moods.

"Tifa!" Elena said as she took hold of Vincent's arm and yanked him in that direction.

"OW! Elena, stop yanking my arm!" Vincent screamed.

"Hey there Elena!" Tifa said as she greeted the Turk.

"Hey Denzel! Hi Marlene!" Elena said as she hugged them both.

"Hi Elena!" Denzel said.

"It's good to see you again!" Marlene said.

"…Hi Cloud." Elena said as she greeted Cloud. "Are you in your Cloud Brooding Mood again?"

"Good to see you too, Elena," Cloud said in his Cloud-ish tone.

"Vinnie! Say 'hi' to everyone." Elena said as she dragged Vincent in to greet them before he could walk away.

"Hello," he said in way that meant, "I don't want to be here right now".

"We were just going shopping," Tifa told Elena.

"Oh really? Me too! I just dragged Vinnie here along so he can be less antisocial." Elena explained.

"And how has it gone so far?"

"Not so good, to tell you the truth."

"I hear ya. I once dragged Cloud around with me so he can stop acting so antisocial, but I only succeeded in getting him kicked out of several stores for good."

"Ouch. Was it that bad?"

"Yep. Have you gotten Vincent kicked out of any stores yet?"

"Well, five stores, the fifth one about five minutes ago."

"Ouch. How many stores have you visited?"

"Hmm, let me think about it. Five."

"Ouch! That's bad."

"I know right? Now I can't drag him into any of the stores without making everyone inside them getting freaked out."

"Are you done talking trash about me?" Vincent said as he interrupted Elena's and Tifa's conversation.

"Not really," Elena said as she shook her head no. "That reminds me, I have to call someone. Can I borrow your cellphone?" she asked Vincent.

Vincent raised his red cape to show that he doesn't have one.

Elena let out a dramatic gasp. "The shock! The horror! Vincent doesn't have a phone!"

Tifa screamed and pretended to faint. Elena also screamed and ran around in circles, yelling "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" at the top of her lungs.

Vincent sighed in annoyance. "You can be so dramatic at times."

Elena stopped screaming. "Well it's not like _you're_ any diff—"

_RING!_

A cellphone went off. Everyone looked around to see whose phone it was.

_RING!_

Cloud took out his phone and checked it. "Not me," he stated simply.

_RING!_

Tifa checked hers. "Not me," she said.

_RING!_

"I don't have one." Denzel said.

_RING!_

"I don't either." Marlene said.

_RING!_

"I think it's you." Vincent said.

_RING!_

Elena whipped out her phone and opened it. "Hello?" she said into the device.

_RING!_

The ring came again.

"Huh?" Elena said, confused.

_RING!_

"Give me a sec," Vincent said as he fished around in his pockets.

_RING!_

"It's me," he said as he answered it.

"Hello. Yeah this is me. No. No, I won't—. Hey, if you—, if you—, will you stop shouting and interrupting me? You're gonna lose your voice when this conversation is over. I don't care! I was asleep! I was asleep to repent my sins! I honestly don't care about that. Shut up. No, _you _shut up! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE! A cheeseburger with fries. Diet. Yeah, a diet Coke. Okay. Bye Reno."

Vincent cut the call and put his phone away.

"What was all _that_ about?" Elena asked.

"That was Reno," Vincent said.

"I honestly didn't know you had a phone!"

"I got it as a present from Reno not too long ago," Vincent explained.

Elena stared at him, not saying anything.

"Marlene told Reno that I didn't have a phone, so he got me one." Vincent added.

"Wow. High five Marlene!" Elena said as she bent down to get a high five from Marlene.

"Okay!" Marlene said as she gave Elena a high five with a big smile on her face.

"Now that that's done, I have only one more thing to do." Elena said as she got up.

"And what would that be?" Vincent asked, though he immediately wished that he hadn't.

"The shock! The horror! Vincent has a phone!" Elena yelled out dramatically.

Vincent facepalmed himself. "Why do you have to be so _dramatic_?" he said.

Cloud put a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Don't worry, Vincent. You're probably gonna get used to it eventually."

Vincent facepalmed himself again.


	4. Where's Mother?

**Wow. I wrote this about a few months ago, and I thought that I had already posted it up, but it turns out not. Heh heh, well, that's kinda embarassing ^^' At least it's already posted now. This was inspired when I saw this one picture of Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo as little kids trying to get Mother out of a crane machine. I thought up of how that came to be, and thus this little drabble is born!**

**Random Advent Children drabble where everyone is a whole lot more younger. (Oh, and btw, their dad is Sephiroth, just so you know! ^^)**

**But no matter how much I beg, nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Dedicated to my lil sis, T. J. Nightshade A.K.A. Roxas. For telling me yesterday that I forgot to post this up.**

* * *

><p>"Kadaj! Where's Mother?" Yazoo asked his brother. "We've been walking around the mall for hours!"<p>

"Just be quiet, Yazoo!" Kadaj said as he led the way. "I know exactly where we're going."

"We've been walking through the same stores for _hours_!" Loz said as he trotted up to Kadaj, making him stop. "We're just walking around in circles because we're lost! We're never going to find Mother."

"Oh yes we are! It's just that, I lost sight of that red-headed meanie who had the box." Kadaj said as he walked around Loz.

"Why is Mother inside the box again?" Yazoo asked.

"I don't know! All I know is that Mommy's head is inside the black metal box, and the box has a yellow tape on it with black letters. Although I can't read yet."

"Why don't we ask big brother, Cloud? I think he knows how to read."

"I don't know where Cloud is either. He left us a few hours ago."

"Cloud is a meanie! I don't think Mommy is going to be happy with him."

"I don't think Mommy is ever happy with him. That's why he's always so grumpy and emo."

"Oh, okay. What was the red-headed boy's name again?"

"I think it was Reno," Loz said to Yazoo. "Cloud told me about that kid a little bit."

"Maybe when we find Reno, he can tell us where Mommy is!" Yazoo exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Yazzy," Kadaj said. "That boy was throwing the box around like a ball to another bald kid with cool looking spy glasses. After that, another kid in a white lab coat took that box away from them."

"I thought you said that Reno had the box, not Rufus," Yazoo corrected.

"He does! He snatched the box away from Rufus and ran for it. The last I saw him was that he was running around in this part of the mall, and then I lost him."

"Bummer," Loz said. "Why don't we ask everyone around to see if they had seen Reno, or else one of Cloud's strange buddies?"

"I don't think a bunch of boring adults will pay attention to three lost eight year olds, Lozzy," Kadaj said. "And I don't want to ask any of Cloud's buddies. They're a bunch of big meanies. Remember how Tifa got into a fight with you?"

"I didn't get beaten by a girl!" Loz defended himself, looking like he's close to crying.

"Don't cry, Lozzy. We won't talk about it anymore if that will make you feel any better," Yazzo comforted his brother.

Kadaj led them all to a metal bench so Loz can let his feelings out. He looked around the mall, scanning the different people to find a certain red-headed boy with a ponytail.

There were lots a people around in the mall at lunch time, but there weren't very many eight or nine year olds on their own. There was one kid with spiky red hair, but he didn't have red markings under his eyes. He saw a couple of Cloud's friends, like Tifa, Zack and Yuffie, but they didn't see him.

Agitated, He climbed up the metal bench to have a higher view to watch people. He finally saw Reno walking around casually with a box in his hands, followed closely by his buddy Rude.

"Over there!" Kadaj yelled as he jumped off the bench. Loz and Yazoo followed likewise and ran after their excited brother.

Reno was the one who saw them first. "Rude! Split up! They're coming our way!" he said as he bolted off in one direction, his ponytail flailing along behind him. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo followed him, hot on his heels.

"Give us back our Mother!" Kadaj said, trying to yank on Reno's ponytail.

"NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU YOUR MOMMY'S HEAD!" Reno yelled behind his shoulder.

"Give her back, you big meanie!" Loz said, almost touching Reno's ponytail.

"NEVER! AND DON'T TOUCH MY PONYTAIL!" Reno yelled as he pulled his ponytail away from Loz's grasp.

Reno ran through the crowds, clutching the box tightly in his hands. He didn't know how he can lose them, or what to do with the box called "Mother". He's just doing this because Cloud promised to give him a huge jar of candy if he makes his little brothers briefly leave him alone.

He ran and weaved himself through people, oftentimes making them bump into walls or drop whatever they held in their hands. He knew there was a crane machine somewhere in the place, and he already had figured out how to stuff things inside it without having to open it.

Reno headed into a different part of the mall, looking for the crane machine while Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo spat out threats of their dad getting him in trouble. He finally saw the crane machine, and bolted towards it. He added a bit more speed and got there before any of the three kids caught up to him.

He opened the flap where the prizes come out of, and he wriggled his small frame into the opening. He threw the box up into the machine, hoping that it wouldn't come down and smack his nose.

He felt himself get pulled out of the machine, and he found himself staring into three pairs of angry looking, funky colored eyes.

Kadaj picked Reno up by the hem of his shirt. "Where is Mother?" he said.

Reno smirked. "Inside the crane machine," he answered simply.

Kadaj looked confused. "What? How can Mother be inside the crane machine? You just had her in your arms—"

"Nope! She's inside the crane machine! Even look for yourself!" Reno said as Kadaj let him go.

All four of the eight year olds looked inside the huge crane machine on their tip toes. They saw many different stuffed toys inside the machine and in the center of it all sat a black box with a yellow tape surrounding it.

The silver-haired boys all looked at the box in horror. "Why is Mother inside the crane machine?" Kadaj yelled out.

"That's because I put her inside there before you guys got me out," Reno answered.

"Wha—?" Kadaj said as he kept staring at the box.

"I'm going! Good luck on trying to get your Mommy out!" Reno said as he left the three boys.

The first thing that Reno did was find Cloud.

He finally found him talking to his friend, Zack. Reno walked up to Cloud proudly.

"Hey Cloud. Where's my candy?" Reno said as he caught up to him.

"Did you manage to get them busy for a while?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. If you call putting the box with Mother inside it inside a crane machine, 'busy for a while.'" Reno replied with a smirk on his face.

Cloud chuckled slightly at that. "I have absolutely no idea how you managed to pull that off."

"You know what Cloud? You can be an evil brother to them sometimes," Zack said, also amazed at what Reno accomplished.

"Yeah, well, it's fun to do things like this from time to time." Cloud answered. He got out a jar of candy. "Here ya go, Reno. Just try not to get too many cavities, or else I will never be able to talk to you."

Reno's eyes brightened as he took the jar of candy. "Thanks a bunch, Cloud! It was awesome doing business with ya!" he said as he bolted off to who knows where.

At the Crane Machine

"How are we gonna get Mother now?" Yazoo said as he looked inside the machine.

"There's only one way how to, Yazzy," Kadaj said as he took some munny out of his pocket. "Loz, give me a boost. I'm gonna get it out by playing with the crane machine."

"But you're heavy!" Loz complained.

"Do you want to get Mother out or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then gimme a boost, Lozzy." Kadaj demanded.

Loz sighed in annoyance as he bent down. Kadaj scrambled up his brother and sat on his shoulders. Loz stood up again, standing up to almost his full height. Kadaj inserted the munny needed into the slot, and took control of the joystick.

The claw moved as Kadaj moved the joystick around. He placed the crane roughly in the same spot where the box was. He made the claw go down and grab the box securely in its grip.

"Carefully… carefully…" Kadaj said as he slowly inched the joystick towards the opening, trying not to make the box fall out.

The box reached the hole, and Kadaj let the claw release it. The box fell, hit the edge of the hole, and went back inside the machine.

Kadaj widened his eyes in shock as he saw what had just happened. "NOOO! I WAS _SO CLOSE!_ I WAS _THIS CLOSE!" _Kadaj yelled as he started to cry.

"Kadaj! Don't cry on me! You'll get wet boogers all over my head!" Loz complained.

Kadaj wiped away his tears with his sleeve and fished around in his pockets for more munny.

He tried again, with the result being that the box slipped out of the claw. Again, and the claw missed the box entirely. The box either slips out of the claw, the claw misses the box, or else the box bounces from the edge of the hole and stays in the machine.

After a while, Kadaj had used up all of his munny, then all of Loz's munny, and finally all of Yazoo's munny. The three brothers sat around in a small circle and started to bawl their eyes out from their failure.

* * *

><p>Aerith was walking around the mall looking for something when she heard crying. She got curious, and followed the sounds to see three kids huddled closely together next to a crane machine. She knelt down and gently placed her hand on one of them.<p>

The boy immediately stopped. "Mommy?" he whispered.

Aerith bit back a giggle. "No, I'm not your Mother," she said. "My name is Aerith. What's yours?"

"Kadaj," Kadaj said, looking up at Aerith. "And that's Loz and Yazoo over there," he said, vaguely gesturing at them.

"Nice to meet you three," she said. "Why were you all crying?"

"Because of Mother," Yazoo answered.

"Someone thought that it would be funny to put her inside this box and stuff her inside this crane machine," Loz added.

"Oh," Aerith said, standing up and looking inside. "Is the box black with a yellow tape around it?"

The three boys nodded their heads in unison.

"Okay then. I'll try to get it out," she said as she fished out some munny from her pockets.

The three boys looked up at the teenager with wide eyes, watching her move the joystick around. They heard the hum as the claw moved around inside the machine, and a loud thump as something fell.

"There you go!" Aerith said as she turned to leave.

Kadaj looked at her strangely then opened the flap. He reached his hand inside and felt something hard and cold. He grabbed the thing and pulled it out, happiness coursing through him as he held the box containing Mother's head.

"MOTHER!" Kadaj said as he started to snuggle with the box. Loz and Yazoo started to snuggle with the box as well, but mostly ended up hugging Kadaj instead.

"You guys finally found Mother?" Cloud said as he came up to the celebrating boys.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, big brother," Kadaj said. "This one teenager named Aerith helped us get her out of the crane machine."

"Well, we have to go now," Cloud said. "I don't think Dad would be too happy to see us wandering around the mall without him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." Kadaj said as he continued clutching Mother.

"Not until I do something first," Cloud said mischievously.

"Like what?" Kadaj said as he turned around to face his brother.

"This!" Cloud said as he snatched the box out of Kadaj's hands. He bolted off, leaving Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo stunned for a few seconds.

"AFTER HIM!" Kadaj said as he ran after his brother with Loz and Yazoo close behind him.


	5. Axel's Milkshake

**This actually happened. Dad (who is Cloud in this drabble) brought us all cheeseburgers from Wendy's, with a chicken burger for himself. I told him that I wanted a milkshake from there when he asked me what I wanted, but I regretted it when I got a minor sugar rush that day.**

**But would I have another one again? Yes, yes I would. It's just so dang good!**

**This Kingdom Hearts drabble is just so completely random, I don't think it can ever even happen. But there's still a possiblilty... hehehe!**

**Nothing belongs to me! Everything belongs to thier respective owners!**

**Lolz. Anyway, this is dedicated to my dad. Thanks a bunch dad! For giving me my first strawberry milkshake from a burger joint!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora! Roxas! Look what Cloud brought us to eat!" Axel called out to them from the kitchen. He, Sora and Roxas were all staying in Radiant Garden with the original Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee to help out with defeating the remaining Heartless that were still wandering around.<p>

He heard footsteps as Sora and Roxas came over to the kitchen. "What did Cloud bring today?" Sora asked as he entered the kitchen first.

"Hamburgers!" Axel responded cheerfully as he pulled out a cheeseburger from a bag and tossed it to him.

Sora caught the wrapped sandwich easily. "Sweet! Thanks a bunch, Cloud!"

"You know you don't have to say that when Cloud's not here right now, right?" Roxas said as he entered the kitchen.

"Roxas! Think fast!" Axel said as he tossed another cheeseburger at Roxas. Roxas fumbled with it before managing to hold onto it easily.

Sora and Roxas both walked over and sat down on the table with Axel. Axel pulled out three orders of fries from the bag, and handed one to Roxas, another to Sora, and the last one to himself. He reached into the bag again and pulled out another cheeseburger for himself.

"Did Cloud bring anything to drink?" Roxas asked him.

"Yeah. He put them over on the counter over there." Axel said as he vaguely gestured over to where the drinks were.

Roxas got up and walked over to counter to get the drinks. He grabbed two drinks, and spotted a smaller, clear container holding a milky looking drink with frosting and strawberry sauce on top.

"Uh, Axel? What's this?" Roxas said as he walked back with the drinks.

"Hmm?" Axel said as he looked up, mouth full of cheeseburger. He swallowed all that he had in mouth before answering. "Oh that. Well, Cloud called me earlier and asked me what I wanted. I told him that I wanted a milkshake, so he told me that he was gonna give me a strawberry milkshake."

"Why strawberry?" Sora said as he was picking through his burger to remove all of the tomato slices.

"Cuz they didn't have mango, and I also like strawberry." Axel said as he took all of Sora's tomato slices.

"How does it taste?" Roxas asked him after he removed all of the onion slices from his burger.

"I don't know! I haven't tasted it yet!" Axel responded.

"Can you taste it now?"

"Sure." Axel said as he took a sip from it. "Mmm, tastes good, like a strawberry milkshake."

"Lemme try it!" Sora whined. Axel handed the milkshake over to Sora. Sora took a sip from the straw, and pulled a weird face as the taste lingered in his mouth. "It tastes like chapstick."

"Now how would you know that?" Roxas said as he took the drink and took a taste himself. "It tastes perfectly normal, but it slightly does have that funny after taste."

"I can see that you guys have already helped yourselves," Cloud said as he entered the kitchen carrying his sword. "I just hope that you didn't eat my chicken sandwich."

"Nope! It's right here." Axel said as he tossed the wrapped sandwich over to Cloud. Cloud caught it with ease.

"So where were you by the way?" Axel asked as he took another sip from his milkshake.

"Killing Heartless as usual," Cloud said as he unwrapped his sandwich. "How is your milkshake? Good?"

"Yep. Wanna try it?" Axel said as he handed Cloud the milkshake.

Cloud took a sip from a straw, and tasted the liquid. "It's good, but it tastes like it has an awfully large amount of sugar," he said as he handed the drink back to Axel. "I would be careful when I was drinking that if I were you, Axel."

"Nah," Axel said as he took another sip. "I asked for it, so I'll finish it."

"Suit yourself." Cloud said as continued to eat his sandwich.

One Hour Later

"Hey Roxas! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess wha—"

"WHAT? Pray tell?" Roxas said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hi!" Axel said as he started to laugh like a lunatic. "For some reason I'm feeling so happy today, and I don't know why! What do you think is the reason why? Do you have any idea why? Do you think Sora knows why? Do you think Cloud knows why? Do you know why Cloud's name is Cloud? Cuz I sure don't. Do you think he knows wh—?"

"The reason as to why you are behaving like this is because of the milkshake that you had about an hour ago." Roxas answered, covering Axel's mouth so he would stop firing away questions.

Axel pulled himself away from Roxas's hand. "Did you know that that milkshake was the very first milkshake that I've ever had from a fast food restaurant?"

"I kinda figured," Roxas said. "And I'm pretty sure that it's going to be your last."

"What? No way! I'm gonna have another one pretty soon!"

"Oh no you're not!"

Axel ran away from Roxas before he even had a chance to even think. Axel nearly ran into the wall as he started to run in random directions.

"CLOUD! CLOUD, AXEL'S ALL HYPED UP ON SUGAR!" Roxas yelled out.

"AXEL IS WHAT NOW?" Cloud yelled back.

"JUST COME HERE TO HELP ME WITH THIS PROBLEM AND THEN YOU'LL SEE!" Roxas yelled back.

"FINE!"

Footsteps were heard as Cloud and Sora entered the living room. What they saw was that the walls somehow had a few scorched patches that looked like footprints, and Axel still randomly running around through different rooms.

"Sugar rush?" Sora asked Cloud.

"Sugar rush." Cloud confirmed.

"Apparently, that milkshake was the very first milkshake that he ever had from a fast food restaurant." Roxas informed then both.

"Why didn't he tell me that before I got him the milkshake?" Cloud said out loud.

"Cuz I knew that you wouldn't give me a milkshake if I told you that I've never had a milkshake from a fast food joint." Axel said as he appeared somehow behind Cloud. Sora and Roxas both flinched at Axel's sudden appearance as Cloud kept his cool.

"Axel! Don't pull that 'now you see me now you don't' trick on us! It's so not cool!" Sora whined to Axel.

Axel smirked as he ran off again to who knows where.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Roxas asked Cloud.

"Nah. He's going to have a sugar crash eventually." Cloud said.

"But that's technically his first official sugar rush, and he drank all of his milkshake."

"Oh. That might cause a problem."

"You think?"

"Well, he's going to have trouble sleeping tonight. That I can assure you on," Cloud said as he walked away.


End file.
